Jack and Jill and Ant-Man?
by SonOfCoul27
Summary: Jill is a young, unofficial scientist researching the mythical Pym particles. But when she gets trapped at a smaller-than-normal size, she must journey with her best friend Jack to find the legendary Ant-Man, who may not be all that he seems…
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own any of the characters except for my OC's

* * *

I ran around a lab table, grimacing as a hot beaker filled with a green steaming chemical burned my ungloved hands. I wasn't really big on safety. I splashed some on my foot, which thankfully was covered with a sneaker, and hoped the chemicals wouldn't stain the shoe. Shoving a ton of scattered papers out of the way, I poured the green stuff into another, larger beaker filled with a blue liquid. Relishing the feel of cool glass against my hands once the hot liquid was gone, I watched as the blue-green liquid instantly became clear. I grabbed a dropper and took a sample, placing it under the microscope. Turning it up to its highest magnification setting, I strained my eyes to see anything different, but as far as I could tell it was just water. (It really wasn't. It was a mixture of dangerous chemicals that could kill you if ingested.)

I stepped back and sighed. This wasn't working. I had tried everything, and still no results. I sat on a stool and slumped against a pile of textbooks, strangely loving the feel of the hard edge cutting into my cheek.

What was I doing, you may ask? Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. But fine. It's not like anyone will believe you if you tell them what I'm going to tell you.

I'm trying to create Pym particles. Which technically don't exist. But I know they do. I hacked into some S.H.I.E.L.D. servers and found some deleted files. They mentioned Pym particles, and someone called Ant-Man. Most of the details were encrypted and too tough for me to crack, which just meant that this guy was _really_ important, because there's hardly anything I can't crack. Anyways, there were also some bits and pieces about changing size. The reports mentioned a giant and a human ant. I put the pieces together, and discovered there was a human that could change his (or her) size using Pym particles. I didn't have a clue how they worked, but there must be some way for me to crack the code, too.

Yeah, I know. Crazy, right? Well. You don't have to believe me. I don't care if you think I'm crazy. I'm going to continue my research anyways.

I had a few theories on how they worked. It was either 1) they reduced the mass of the object, 2) they reduced the size between atoms in the object, or 3) the guy was a mutant and Pym particles don't exist. But I'm pretty sure they do. So that leaves only theories 1 and 2.

I had been trying all different types of formulas, mixing random chemicals with no results (other than a chemical burn or two. Heh. Whoops.) So. I had pretty much given up hope at this point.

While I'm sulking in my lab, do you want to know a bit more about me? If not, oh well, but you must be at least a bit interested in me. You're still reading this, aren't you?

So. Well. My mother died giving birth, so right from the start it was just my dad and me. I don't feel guilty or anything, and I don't miss her. My dad had a rough time, but he's better now. I'm 17 years old, and I am (unfortunately) still in high school. I debated skipping a few grades, but got sidetracked by this project. Besides, I hardly go anyways. So. I'm way smart - smarter than any average high schooler, for sure, and probably most college kids. That's why my dad trusts me with crazy dangerous chemicals in my lab, which, in all honesty, he shouldn't. He's not around much - he works a lot. So normally it's just me. Alone. But I like the loneliness. It lets me work in peace.

I have long, naturally blonde hair, even though both of my parents had brown hair, and it is always pulled back in a ponytail. I have green eyes (weird, I know) and naturally straight teeth. Oh. And I only have one friend in the world. My best friend, in fact.

His name is Jack. (I know, Jack and Jill, haha.) And he is my complete opposite. He is not very, umm, how do I say this nicely, smart. But he always attends school, and tries his best. He has a mother, but his dad died overseas (he was a part of the army). He has short, black hair, but really pale skin. And he's pretty ripped, but he doesn't play and sports or work out. It's a weird combination, I know, but it keeps the cheerleaders off of him enough for him to be my friend.

We met in kindergarden, and have been friends ever since. The first day, I cried when I forgot my juice box, so he gave me his, and _bam,_ best friends. He's the only one who knows about my research and doesn't consider me crazy. So. Yeah.

Anyways, I was still slumped over, my hand smooshing into my cheek as I leaned my head against it. I let out a deep, long sigh, too absorbed in my own work to notice my fat cat slipping through the door. (His name is Hercules. And when I say fat, I mean _fat._ Like, 20+ pounds fat.) Anyways, I didn't notice him jump up onto a lab table and sniff a few of the beakers still filled with random chemicals, or rub his face up against a few. By the time I saw him out of the corner of my eye, it was too late. He knocked over a beaker, spilling it all over. It waterfalled onto the shelf below it, mixing in with a ton of other chemicals. Something exploded and the cat jumped, knocking over dozens of other beakers. It was almost comical, like the cat from "The Secret Life of Pets" running across the snack table, only much, much worse.

"No!" I cried out, dashing over to right the fallen beakers. But I was too late. Chemicals had spilled everywhere, mixing in crazy dangerous ways. Poofs of smoke rose up around me, and the cat fled the room, leaving me in a sea of rainbow chemicals. I rapidly tried to clean them up and stop any further unwanted combinations, but it was no use. I gave up, watching in horror as years of research went, almost literally, down the drain.

My eyes swam before me and I felt lightheaded. The last rational thought that entered my brain before I passed out was that I had probably inhaled too many chemicals.

I woke to a view of my sneaker, which had a huge green stain on it. "Dammit," I muttered, clumsily climbing to my feet. I heard a squish, and realized all of my clothes were soaking wet and smelled like rotten eggs. I rubbed my head, which was pounding like crazy, and blinked my eyes. They took a while to focus, and when they did, I blinked again. There was no way I was seeing what I was seeing. But when I opened my eyes again it was still there. I pinched myself, but I was all too awake.

Around me towered huge glass beakers the size of skyscrapers. I was in the middle of a sea of swirled chemicals, and to my left was a huge dropoff. I rubbed my eyes again, squinting at what I saw. The beakers still towered ten feet over my head, and a cliff still fell away to my left. How did everything get so big? And why was I soaking wet? All I remembered was spilling a few chemicals.

I walked over to the cliff, and when I saw what lay beyond I sucked in a breath. There was my lab, but it was all so _huge._ My computer loomed on a desk, and skyscraper beakers towered like New York City. Huge papers as large as acres littered the tables and the floor, and textbook mountains dotted the newly formed landscape.

It didn't hit me for another 30 seconds later. The room wasn't huge. I was _tiny._

I screamed. And then I laughed. My _cat_ had discovered the Pym particles.

I considered the possibility that I really was going crazy.

The door creaked, and a large, fuzzy mass crept through. And then I remembered the cat.

He walked in cautiously, sniffing the floor. I didn't make a sound, but he swiveled his head and looked directly at me. I squeaked and ran towards the back of the shelf, but he was so much faster. He reached the top of the shelf in seconds, and then I was a part of a cheesy movie that may have been titled "Attack of the 50 Foot Fuzzball."

He stomped towards me, shaking the ground each time he stepped down. His purr sounded like a freight train, and when he blew out a breath the force of the wind knocked me over. I gagged at the putrid tuna-breath. He meowed and I screamed, and then suddenly I was lost in a forest of fur.

He was rubbing his cheek against me. I laughed. That damn cat. Grabbing onto a fur as thick as my wrist, I pulled myself up, clawing my way up to the top of his head.

When I reached the peak of the mountain I breathed a sigh of relief, and then grabbed hold of a hair when the cat started to move. It was like riding a bull, only much bigger. He jumped off the shelf and I nearly fell off, just barely managing to regain my grip before I fell the 100-foot equivalent to the floor. He landed with a thud that jarred me off onto my lab table, and I tumbled through his hair onto a textbook mountain titled "Trigonometry."

The cat walked away before I could climb back on, leaving me stranded on top of a Trigonometry mountain. I saw a geometry textbook sticking out underneath this one, and I lowered myself off the lip of the book until I hung halfway to the next book down. Dropping the rest of the way, I fell in a heap on the hard cover. I was not at all graceful.

I traveled that way down the last four books, sighing in relief when my feet touched the tabletop. I ran over to the computer, checking the time. 1:32. Jack would've just gotten out of school. I ran over to my phone and climbed over the edge, taking a moment to catch my breath on the top. I tried pressing the home button, but I had to jump with both feet just to turn it on. Luckily it was a smartphone, so I was able to enter the unlock code without pressing any more buttons. I pressed the phone icon, and quickly dialed Jack. He picked up on the first ring.

"Jack!" I screamed into the phone. "Jack, help! Come to my house right now!"

"What?" His amplified voice literally knocked me over. "Jill, I can't hear you. Hello?"

Damn. I hung up and then pressed the message icon. It took me forever to press the right letters, but eventually I sent a message that read _Need help come now._ It was short, but hopefully that would convey the urgency. I sat on top of the phone, biting my lip, wondering what to do next. Sure enough, 10 minutes later I heard him burst through the front door.

"Jack!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Up here!" No response. I heard doors open and close, and then loud thumping as he pounded up the stairs. A second later the door to the lab swung open.

"Jill?" he called, and I covered my ears at the loudness of his voice. "Hello?" His eyes searched the room, glancing right over my tiny form standing on top of my phone.

"Jack!" I screamed as loud as I could. "DOWN. HERE!" He looked in the direction of my voice, but still didn't look at my phone. I hopped off the edge of the phone and ran to the edge of the desk, jumping and waving my arms. "JACK!" Finally, _finally,_ he looked down and saw me. And then he passed out.

* * *

AN: So what do you think? How do you like the original characters? Let me know by leaving a review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed in frustration. How the heck was I supposed to get down there to wake him up? I started mapping out a route when my cat walked back into the room. He rubbed up against Jack's head, and then plopped himself on Jack's face. At the added weight Jack jerked and woke up, hastily throwing the cat off his face. He sat up and looked around the room, dazed, before his gaze fell on me at the edge of the desk. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, then pinched his arm. Then he looked back at me.

"Jill?" He stood and walked over, and I waved my arms over my head. "What…?" Then something clicked in his brain. "Oh my god, the Pym particles! You… you did it!" He crouched down so that he was eye level with me, and I tried not to freak out at the huge eyeballs looming before me.

"No," I said. "My cat did it."

He turned his head so his ear was towards me. "I can't hear you. Say that again?"

"My cat! Did! It!" I yelled, leaning towards his ear. "He spilled a bunch of chemicals and I guess it worked!"

He laughed, and I stumbled and nearly fell over. "What? No way."

A wave of disappointment washed over me. Out of all the people in the world, I would expect Jack to be the only one to believe me.

He laughed again. "This is crazy. I must be delusional." He looked at me and pinched himself again.

I felt a tear slip out of my eye and run down my cheek. I furiously wiped it away, but another took its place. How could he? I was quite literally living a nightmare, and here he was laughing at me. I thought he would believe me.

He looked at me, and then squinted his eyes. "Oh. Oh, Jill, oh god, are you crying? I, I can't tell…" He leaned closer and I turned away. "What's wrong?"

I clenched my fists as rage boiled up inside of me. "What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ I'm a freaking inch tall, Jack! That's what's wrong! I have no idea what happened and how to fix this! I need help and you, the one person in the world who would actually believe me, are calling yourself delusional! Jack-!" My voice cracked and I felt the tears start flowing freely down my cheeks.

His face fell. "Hey, I'm sorry, all right? But how do you think I feel? I walk in and my best friend is an inch tall and, what, you expect me to be okay with that?" He was almost yelling, and I fell over from the extremely loud noise. He instantly lowered his voice. "Oh. Oh. Sorry. My voice must be so loud… Umm." I got back to my feet and we stared at each other. He was the first to look away.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just…" He rubbed his palm on the back of his neck and looked at his shoes. After an awkward pause he said "So now what?"

"I don't know," I admitted. And then I remembered where this all came from. "The files," I said, realizing where they led to. "Ant-Man. We're gonna have to find him, because I have no idea how to fix this."

He nodded. "Where are they?" I ran over to the computer and he walked around the table, sitting on the stool in front of the computer. He turned it on, and I jumped on the keys to enter the unlock password. Once we were in I directed him on where to go, and soon we had the files open. Of course I had saved them.

We read through the bits that weren't encrypted, which wasn't much. There were bits and pieces mentioning Pym particles and Ant-Man, but that was it. Jack sighed in frustration and his breath nearly knocked me off my feet. Which, for no reason at all, gave me an idea.

"Search Pym," I called up to him. "They could be named after the guy who discovered them." He ran a Google search, but nothing came up. I sighed in frustration.

"Wait, where did you get these from?" He reopened the files and pointed to them. "I mean, whoever has them must know about this guy." And then I realized he had a very good point.

"Oh, uhh, S.H.I.E.L.D.," I called up. "The organization that cleaned up New York after the alien invasion." He nodded, and ran a Google search on them. Nothing came up except news articles about the battle of New York.

"Do you think you could hack their servers again? Maybe we could get a location and try there." I nodded, and started typing. It took me forever since I had to hop individually on each key, but eventually I got in.

Jack started reading from the screen. "Let's see, uhh, uhh, the Triskelion is one of their main bases. It's in Virginia…"

"Great. Let's go."

He looked at me, flabbergasted. "What? I can't just drop everything and go to Virginia! I have school and work and my parents and-"

"Jack," I interrupted him. "I am _an inch tall_. We are going. That stuff will have to wait."

"But, but…" He gave me a pleading look.

"What am I supposed to do when my father comes home? Tell him he's stuck with an inch-tall daughter? I need help getting there, and you're the only person I trust. Please."

He looked at me, and there was an awkward pause, and then he sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go; I'll drive."

"No duh." I smiled. "Umm… this is gonna sound really weird, but can I ride on your shoulder?"

He smiled to himself and shook his head. "Fine." This is why he's my best friend. He held out his hand and I climbed on, and he raised me up to his shoulder. I settled in a little nook in his sweatshirt, and held on as he walked downstairs and out the door. We climbed in the car, and he pulled out of the driveway. And we were on our way to Virginia.

It was only about a two hour ride to Virginia, but the base was in some remote, off-roads location that would take us another hour to reach. We got to Virginia just fine, but after half an hour of driving in the right direction we got hopelessly lost. Which is understandable, since it's supposed to be a secret base and all, but I had to hack the servers again to get the coordinates, and by then we had gone half an hour in the wrong direction and had to backtrack for an hour. But we finally made it.

We parked about a mile away and crept up to the gates, which were of course locked. A barbed-wire-topped fence surrounded the perimeter, but pulling on some gloves he'd shoved in his back pocket, Jack was able to scale it fairly easily. After that we literally just walked in the front door. It wasn't even locked.

The lobby was surprisingly empty. Jack's shoes squeaked on the shiny floor, and his voice echoed through the room.

"Hello?" he called. No answer. "Umm, could you maybe help us?" He waited for a second, and then a door to the left opened. Out rushed two men holding guns. Jack immediately put his hands in the air, but the men tackled him anyways. They shoved him to the ground, and I was flung off in the process. I slammed into the cold floor, thankfully towards a wall and not way out in the open. My breath was knocked out of me, but overall I was okay. I watched as the men pinned Jack down, holding a gun against the back of his head. He didn't resist.

"Jill," he said quickly. "Stay there. I'll come ba-" One man shoved his head down on the floor, clicking his mouth shut.

"Don't speak," the other one said. Another door slid open, and a man with a gun stepped out. He walked over to Jack and stood over him.

"Jack Mann, 17, from North Carolina. You're coming with me." The man turned around and walked back to where he had come from. The men holding Jack picked him up with his arms behind his back and shoved him through the door as well.

I was left in the silence, all alone.

* * *

They dragged me through countless corridors, an unending maze of halls. I didn't resist, knowing that would only make the situation worse. I was placed in a small holding cell, patted down, and handcuffed to a metal chair. The man who had spoken to me before sat on the other side of the metal table and folded his hands on the surface. He was middle-aged, with short brown hair, shiny black shoes, and a very official-looking suit and tie. He stared at me for a moment, then cleared his throat and started to speak.

"My name is Phil Coulson and I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Why are you here?"

"Umm. Uhh." I could feel sweat dripping down my neck, and decided to just tell him the truth. "Umm. My friend was experimenting with Pym particles and made herself tiny and can't get back to normal size. So. We need help."

He didn't laugh, or look at me like I was crazy. He didn't even change his facial expression. "Okay, and how did you learn about the Pym particles?"

"Oh, uhh, she maybe hacked your servers and uncovered some files. So. Uhh. That's why we came to you."

"Mm-hmm, and where is this friend of yours?"

"Oh, umm. Well. I don't want to tell you because you'll probably do, like, evil experiments on her. So. Yeah."

"Alright, I'll have you know that we have thermal scanners in our building and we know she's in the main entry way."

Damn. I was not going to let Jill become subject to scientific experiments. "Oh," was all I said.

"But do you want to come with us to retrieve her? We can go from there." He gave me a small smile, and right then and there I decided I trusted this man. He didn't seem like the evil scientific experiment type of guy.

"Oh, yeah, okay." He walked over to the door and pressed a button, and the two guards came back in. They uncuffed me, and the Coulson guy led me out the door. The guards still held their guns to my back, though. We went back to the lobby, and Coulson gestured for the men to drop their guns. They did, and I ran over to where I had been tackled. I scanned the floor, sighing with relief when I saw her jumping up and down and waving her arms.

* * *

A/N: So that last bit was Jack's pov (in case you didn't know.) Also these shield characters are based off of season 1, maybe a bit before that, as they are still at the Triskelion. And I know in the show the Triskelion is in DC but originally it was in Virginia so that's were I based it. Also, any and all sciencey topics in this story are completely fictional because I really have no idea how that stuff works. And I may or may not own a fat cat named Hercules :) Anyways, hope you're enjoying this and please comment it really makes my day. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I have no idea on much of the sciency topics discussed this chapter, so sorry if the science is really fake... I tried :)

* * *

I was so relieved when Jack came back.

He was being led at gunpoint, but the guards let him go, so I assumed these people didn't want to kill us. When he saw me he crouched down on the floor and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," he whispered, loud enough for the men to hear but quiet enough for it not to burst my eardrums. "It's okay. They're gonna help." I nodded, and stepped onto his hand when he held it out. He carried me over to the men, and I waved up at them. The two guards blinked in disbelief, but the third man just looked calmly down at me.

"Jill," Jack said. "This is Agent Coulson. And he's gonna help us."

"Follow me," the Coulson guy said, and he led us down a maze of halls. I tried to keep track in my head, but I got lost after about three turns. I hoped this guy knew where he was going.

Eventually we ended up in a room that looked a lot like my lab, only a lot cleaner and more sophisticated. There were computers everywhere, and everything was polished to perfection. A few scientists in white lab coats dotted the room, but Coulson motioned for them to leave and they did.

"Not you, Agent Simmons," he said to a light brown haired woman who looked to be in her early 20s. She seemed a bit nervous, but returned to a lab table. The guards left so it was only me, Jack, Coulson and Simmons in the room. Coulson pressed a button on a holographic table and the door clicked shut.

"Agent Simmons, we have ourselves a little predicament and we need your help." Coulson motioned to Jack, who set me down on the table. When Agent Simmons saw me she blinked, then blinked again. I seemed to be getting a lot of that.

"Oh," she said in a slightly British accent. "Oh my. Well. I wish I could say that's the strangest thing I've ever seen." I waved at her, and she waved back. "So, um, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, umm, if you can't tell I kind of got myself stuck at this tiny size, so-"

"Hold on," she interrupted. "I can barely hear you. Here, use this." Grabbing a small headset microphone she placed it in front of me, and when I spoke into the thing it amplified my voice to an almost-normal volume.

"Oh, umm, I was trying to create Pym particles, when my cat spilled a bunch of random chemicals on me and I got shrunk and I don't really know how to fix this."

"She hacked our servers, read about the particles, and decided she wanted to make some. Only, her cat beat her to it," Coulson elaborated. "Are you familiar with the particles in question?"

"Yes, Pym particles. They reduce the space between the atoms of an object, making the object smaller but resulting in an equal mass. The report I read said that Doctor Henry Pym was the discoverer, but he hasn't been heard from in years."

I was shocked. First of all, my theory had been right, and I'd also been right about the particles being named after their discoverer.

"Yes, but because he hasn't been heard from in years, and he kept the formula a secret, we have no way of helping this young lady out, do we?" Coulson had his hands folded together and he was swaying side to side in a way that screamed a deep thinker. It was actually kind of soothing.

"Not necessarily, no. I can run some tests and see what I can find."

"No." Jack banged his hand on the tabletop, knocking me over. I was startled by the anger in his voice. "I'm not letting her become some, some lab rat." He scowled.

"Jack-" I started, but Coulson cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but this may be our best option. That file was old and, frankly, provides no help whatsoever. We have no idea how to reach Doctor Pym, and your friend will be stuck like that forever unless we do something." Jack planted his hands on the table and huffed, glaring at the wall. I touched his finger and he looked down at me, and his face softened. I knew he wanted to help, but I had no idea why he was so against a few tests.

"Fine," he said, lifting his hands and crossing them across his chest.

The lady's face lit up. "Perfect. If you could just step this way…" She ran test after test, analyzing different DNA samples and reviewing my genetic structure. It took her about an hour to come up with some results.

"There seems to be an unknown chemical substance laced in with your cellular structure. Unfortunately, many chemical reactions took place, forcefully bonding the mixture with your cells. It is highly unstable but remains locked in with your cells, and the only way to remove it would be to drain each cell of the compound. We don't have technology anywhere near this sort of scientific breakthrough and even if we did it would be impossible to operate at that size." She sighed. "If only Fitz were here…"

At that moment there was a knock on the glass door, and everyone turned to see a young, curly-haired man swiping a card next to the door. A small screen blinked red and he knocked again. "Fitz!" Simmons cried, rushing over to the door. Before she opened it she glanced at Coulson, who nodded his head in approval. She opened the door and the man rushed over to a computer, plugging in a hard drive. He didn't even glance over at me or Jack, just started typing furiously.

"Jemma, what's going?" He asked in a British accent. His eyes never felt the screen. "My card wasn't working and the lab was empty when I arrived." He unplugged the flash drive and stepped over to a holographic table, plugging in the flash drive. A list of files appeared in the air, and he scrolled through them and selected one. A blueprint came up, and he pulled the image off of the page, showing a 3D model of the object in the air. I had no idea what it was; the tech was nothing like anything I'd ever seen before. He pulled it apart and took out a small piece from the center of the machine, enlarging it and studying it for a moment before swiping left and clearing all of the transparent images from the air. Then he turned and leaned against the table, motioning towards Jack.

"Who's this?" he asked. "New intern?"

"Not exactly," Simmons said, tiling her head and looking up at the ceiling. "This is Jack, and his friend Jill." She pointed down at the tabletop, and the man searched with his eyes for a moment before seeing me. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, and for a moment he just stared. Then he shook his head and walked closer to the table. "Oh, umm, okay. Well. We can work with this. What's the problem?"

Wow. These S.H.I.E.L.D. people must've seen some weird stuff, because they were hardly surprised by my, umm, situation.

Simmons jumped in. "She was trying to replicate the Pym particles and got herself stuck at this size. They came to us because of some old files she hacked on Dr. Pym, but since no one's heard from him in years we have no basis to go off of. I ran some tests and found an unknown chemical compound forcefully bonded to her cells, with no, umm, non-lethal way of removing it."

He nodded and rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger. His eyes were dull and unfocused, and then suddenly snapped back to life. "Well what if we used the molecular phaser-"

"Yes but that would rip her in half if we could even set it to the right frequency." Simmons cut him off.

"Well what about the magnetized-"

"But we'd need a way to magnetize the compound first."

"Right, right…" He tapped his fist against his forehead. "What if we neutralized it with a reacting chemical?"

"But how would we create one without knowing the exact chemical build?"

"We couldn't. But what about the microbots?"

"At this size they'd be too large to fit in her system."

We sat there listening at their banter, Coulson watching with amusement, Jack baffled, and me amazed at all of the high-tech gear they had. After about another 15 minutes, they sighed simultaneously and turned back towards me.

"I'm sorry," Simmons began.

"But we have no way of removing the chemicals from your system," Fitz finished.

I blinked. "Well, thank you for your help." Coulson said. "We'll find Dr. Pym's last known location, and you can go there and check it out."

"Wait, you're just going to let us leave?" Jack frowned disbelievingly.

"Of course," Coulson said. "You're not prisoners. Fitz, could you get us that location?"

"Yes sir, on it." He jumped over to a computer and started typing away, and in seconds had the file up and decrypted. "Uhh, let's see… East Nowhere, Nebraska was his birthplace… and his last recorded location was there as well. It's a small town, and if he's still there you should find him shortly." Fitz looked at me and nodded. Jack groaned.

"Thank you," I said, and Jack picked me up. Coulson escorted us out, and soon we were on the road.

"C'mon," I said. "This'll be fun."


End file.
